Dragons
by Midnightandjoe
Summary: What if there were two kinds of dragons? What if Olivander was evil? This is the story of one human dragon as she struggles to live and find revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fan fic that I have ever finished. A dear friend of mine is drawing my main characters so that you can see them.

Disclaimer: I own only Enya, Sloane, the plot, and the idea of human dragons. I do not own Harry potter if I did I would not still live at home and have to beg my parents for cash.

------------------

Enya ran through the woods. She turned around to face the man chasing her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Only your heart strings." The man said.

"No" she said. "I have caused no trouble among the mortals and have done every thing the ministry asked me to do. I won't die for you though. I still have work to do." She said. "I will not be made into wands and potions."

"Well then you shouldn't run around the forest at night, alone." He said raising his wand.

"Oh and who am I supposed to be with. You killed all my family." She said. "I haven't met any others like me so you probably killed my mate too. I am the last of my kind. Can't I live in peace?"

"In the afterlife." He said. He murmured in Latin and Enya dodged. She then turned into a dragon and quickly flew off the spells bouncing off her scales. She was careful to once out of sight of the man turn invisible.

She flew to a dragon preserve in the north and landed. She was a purple dragon but she turned her scales into that of the Irish Welsh so she would blend in. She landed among the dragons.

'Hello my brethren.' She said.

'Mistress' they said and bowed.

'Treat me as normal. I hide from the mortals here they will think me a normal one.' She said.

'Yes but we must show you to the strong one.' A male said. 'Come' he said and led Enya large cave. Enya saw a large dragon in there easily twice the size she was. She was rather small for a dragon but what she lacked in size she made up for in power. She could feel this dragon was one of the human ones and he was one of the very rare blacks.

'Hello I am called Little fire.' She said. 'Who are you?'

'Hello I am called strong protector. You are the whispered one the last of the purples. Why do you come here?' he asked.

'The mortals hunt me. They wish for me to be used in potions and the like. I come here to hide. I was not expecting to find a black though.' She said.

'When I came here I was not expecting to fine my mate either.' He said.

'Oh and where is your mate?' she asked.

'You are.' He said.

'I am' she said her face showing shock.

'Yes you are. I am please to have such a powerful mate.' He said.

'You will fight me. If you can tie me or best me in battle I will consent to be your mate.' She said.

'Agreed we fight tomorrow at dawn now though Flame will show you to a cave.' He said.

'Very good.' She said and followed Flame out. She was led into a smallish cave that she fit into quite nicely but obviously not many of the others could because the room was too small. She blew fire on a small pile of peat in the corner and soon the room warmed up nicely. She then curled into a ball her tail touching her head and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to a smaller dragon that she had never seen before entering the room. She stood up and walked out of the room. She bowed her neck to Strong protector.

'I great you in battle Strong protector.' She said.

'And I great you in battle Little fire. I shall win and you shall be my mate. We shall use both physical and magical strength as is tradition.' He said.

'Agreed.' She said. 'We fight to third major blood.'

'Agreed. Begin on the count of three.' He said. 'One two three.' He said and lunged at her. To his surprise his claws came upon illusion. She was behind him. He lunged a several illusions before stopping. He then closed his eyes and waited. She didn't attack him physically but mentally. She sent several fire blasts at him then a blast of magic. He set up a shield and she was hit on a wing. She healed it and this time sent a blast of energy followed by a fireball. The fireball singed his wing. They were both at first blood. Strong shot a fireball at her but it reflected against both their shields several times before exploding and burning Little Fire rather badly. She managed to heal enough to move but she didn't have much magic left. She then did something he had not expected in so small a dragon. She attacked him with her body. She lunged at him and slit hit tail to the bone.

'Second blood.' She said.

'So we are tied. Give yet?' he asked.

'No never.' She said.

'Pity' he said and lunged at her. She dodged but was slow and he cut her tail open. She fell to the ground from the blood loss. She managed to heal her cut but then passed out. Strong panicked and picking her up in his claws carried her into his lair. He carefully laid her down on a bed of moss and lit a pile of peat in the corner. He then carefully blew fire over her to warm her up.

She relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. He curled up next to her and also fell asleep. Enya woke up the next morning to Strong staring at her.

'Why are you staring at me?' she asked.

'You are beautiful.' He said. 'And my mate. Come we will hunt.' He said and walked out of the cave. Enya followed. He took to the air and waited, watching her expectantly. She took off and followed him to a herd of deer. She then killed two and he killed four. She burnt hers and ate them. She looked up and Strong was waiting.

'If you are my mate you are going to tell me your true name.' she said.

'Fine but you have to tell me your.' He said.

'Yes mine is Enya meaning Little fire.' She said.

'I am Sloane meaning Strong Protector.' He said. 'Come you must meet my rider.' He said and took off. She followed to a human camp.

'Don't tell them I am the purple one please.' She said.

'I won't' he said. The pair landed and he stepped forward turning into his black form.

'Hello' a red head wizard said. 'What brings you here?'

'I must introduce you to my mate.' Sloane said.

'Is she a human dragon also?' he asked.

'Yes I am.' Enya said.

'Why do you remain in the form of an Irish Welsh then?' he asked.

'I do not wish for any to know my true color.' She said.

'I am the only dragon rider here besides one who is unclaimed. Come I will show you to her. She might be your.' He said and led her to a girl. 'Hey Ann' he said.

'Hi Charlie why is your dragon with that Irish?' she asked.

'I am really a human dragon but none shall know my true color until I find my rider again. I lost track of her.' She said.

'Tell me are you the purple one?' Ann asked.

'Yes I am.' She said. 'You are my rider are you not?'

'Yes I am.' Ann said and hugged the large dragon. Enya melted into her purple form and all the wizards in the camp gasped.

'My name is Little Fire you may call me fire if you wish.' She said.

'Alright I am Ann.' she said. 'Can I ride you?'

'Yes now get up on my back.' Enya said and bowed low. Ann climbed onto her back. 'Hold the spike in front of you and don't let your feet touch my wings. I am sorry I am so small but I was abandoned when I was young so I didn't get proper care.' She said.

'I am rather small my self so I am glad you are not a giant like strong.'

'Hold on' Enya said and took off.

'Hey wait up.' Strong said and also took off Charlie on his back.

'Any place you want to go?' she asked Ann.

'To the ministry I have to tell them I found my dragon.' She said. Enya whimpered slightly and shook. 'Why are you scared?' Ann asked.

'The wand makers hunt me. The ministry ignores the problem and if the ministry knows where I am so do the wand makers.' She said still shivering.

'Don't worry I will not let them harm you love, no one will harm you.' Strong said. 'I am not called the protector for nothing.'

'Alright' she said and swallowed hard then began to wing her way to the ministry. Strong followed closely. Enya kept herself invisible and landed on the roof. She shrunk to a eighth of her normal size after Ann got off. 'Carry me?' she asked softly.

'Yes.' Strong said and turned human. He then picked up his mate and held her tight to his chest. She hid most of her body until only her back and head were visible. She snuggled her head into his forearm as they entered the ministry. She flinched as a wizard walked by and hid her head.

'He chased after me.' She said. She said these same words to a few other visitors there including Mr. Olivander. 'Don't let them hurt me.' She begged.

'I won't love no one will ever hunt you again.' He said his rage burning. For all her power she was still as scared as a kitten.

'I know but I still fear.' She said and licked his hand softly.

'As much as I love this touching display we are at the office.' Charlie said and the three humans and the dragon entered the room.

"Hey Charlie what are you doing back her and who are the two people?" a man behind the desk asked.

"Oh hey John the man is my dragon, strong, the women is the rider of his mate, the dragon in his arms." He said. "Her name is Ann and the dragon's name is Little Fire also known as the purple one."

"The bloody purple one?" he asked.

"Yes my mate is the purple one as I am the protector. We are both powerful it makes sense that we would have equally powerful mates." Strong said. 'Can I set you down on the desk?'

'Yes but don't go far.' She said and crawled out of his arms. She stood on the desk and blew a bit of fire.

"Funny Charlie, did your brothers make the little toy?" he asked.

"I assure you mortal this is my mate." Strong said clearly angry.

"Nice try." John said and started to pick up the purple dragon. She promptly bit him then ran off the desk. She turned into a human.

"You dare insult me?" she asked. "Oh and I have venom. It's not deadly though your hand will just swell up for two days and hurt really bad."

"My hands going to hurt like this for two days?" he asked she nodded with an evil smile. "I need to go to the hospital then." He said and started to walk out.

"No nothing works against my venom. The only thing that would effect it would be my mood. If I get extremely happy with you in the next hour the venom would cease to exist." She said. "That won't happen though I have never recalled my venom." She said. "Now do the paperwork or I will get really mad and the pain will get worse." She said and he scrambled to finish the paperwork. She felt Sloane wrap his arms around her and she relaxed into his arms. She signed the bottom of the paper as was necessary.

"You will have to go see the minister. He likes to know all dragon riders. Mr. Weasley will know where the office is." He said fear in his voice.

"Thank you very much." Enya said and let the pain in the man's arm recede a little. The four walked into the office of the minister.

"Hello Charlie I was expecting you but who is the other dude and the two women?" he asked. "They said you were here on rider business."

"Well the couple are actually dragons the male is mine and named Strong and the female is Ann's and named Fire but you might know her better as the purple one." He said with a smirk.

"T..t..the p..p…purple one?" he asked stuttering.

"Yes I am the purple one." Enya said. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"You are the purple one for real and your mate is my son's dragon?" he asked.

"Yes" she said slightly worried.

Mr. Weasley let out a whoop of joy. "Molly is going to be so happy she has been planning you wedding since you became a rider. So the dragons found each other first?" he asked.

"No first Ann and Charlie knew each other first. Then we found each other and fought in ritual combat. Then I took her to meet my rider and we found hers." Sloane said.

"I see this is wonderful the protector and the purple one as dragons to those in my family or soon to be." He said clearly very happy.

"Good but you will not stop me in my revenge against those who killed my parents." Enya said. "Olivander, Smith, and Marks will die. They killed my entire family without remorse and they will die."

"Olivander?" he asked.

"Yes he personally killed my mother." She said and shed a few tears. Enya buried her face into Sloane's chest. "He also killed my only brother. The first male born to my family in a millennium. Imagine if someone killed your daughter." She said. "Then he laughed not knowing I hid in a bush and saw everything."

"Secretary get me the three wand makers and a vial of truth serum." He said.

"Yes sir." The secretary said and ran off. Soon three wizards were standing in the room and Enya was hiding behind Sloane in fear. She let out a whimper. Sloane was murmuring in dragon and holding her hand in a death grip.

"What do you wish of us?" Olivander asked. "And why are the protector and the purple one here?"

"I am here to see if the purple one tells the truth. Will the three of you submit to question under the truth potion about the night the purple one's family died?" he asked.

"Yes" Smith said.

"Good then drink this." He said and handed the man a vial of the serum. Smith swallowed hard.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes now, drink it or do you have something to hide?" he asked.

"What are the charges?" Olivander asked.

"The slaughter of five human dragons and the orphaning of one. Under ministry laws this counts as a murder would." He said. "Now drink it or I will get auroras in to force you." He said. "All three of you will eventually go through it so watch." He said. "Protector take your mate and guard the door. If they try to get out stop them. I don't care how so long as they live and it's not illegal."

"I will go first." Smith said and drank the vial.

"What is your name?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"John Jacob Smith." He said.

"What is your profession?"

"Wand maker and human dragon hunter."

"Did you kill or aid in the killing of any human dragons?"

"yes"

"How many did you kill and what were their names?"

"Four dead. Dark Fire, Small one, Midnight, and Fire Flame." He said.

"How many did you aid in killing?"

"20"

"Were any of these related to the purple one and if so which ones?"

"Small blaze, inferno, and an unnamed kit."

"Who killed these dragons?"

"Olivander and Marks."

"Who killed which ones?"

"Olivander killed Small blaze and Inferno. Marks killed the unnamed kit."

"That is all you are freed from the potion. You are all under arrest for murder." He said. "Should you confess I will send you to Azkaban and not hand you over to the purple one unarmed as the law states."

"I did I killed human dragons and then used them in wands selling the rest for potions." Smith said and fell to the ground.

"You will go to Azkaban now." He said and instantly three auroras appeared and took Smith away. "You two go to trial." He said and more auroras appeared to take the three. Their wands were taken then they were led out of the room.

'We will follow to be sure they can't escape.' Sloane said and led his mate out. The pair followed the auroras and Sloane read the minds of the pair. Neither had any clue how to escape then he pushed past there mental barriers and read they thought they were screwed with every fiber of the begins.

'They know they are screwed love then you can get some closure.' He said. 'It won't bring your family back but you won't have to live in fear anymore.'

'I know but don't leave me ever.' She begged.

'I will never leave you.' He said and hugged her closer.

'Good' she said and relaxed slightly into his grip. They walked into the dungeons and Enya started at them.

"This is where they will stay you might want to leave. We are going to." The guards said.

"No I need to speak to them." She said. "They killed my family. I need to yell at them now and not in court."

"Alright." One said as they chained up the men then left. Enya glared at them.

"You are monsters you don't even feel sorry. When I kill you it will take many weeks of great pain for you to die. By the time my venom takes full effect you will beg to die." She said. "I hate you and hope your stay here is on par with hell." She said and spit on them. She then turned on her heels and walked out. Sloane smiled and followed her out. They walked back up to the minister's office after locking the door to the cell behind them.

Enya walked in first a scowl on her face but tears in her eyes. Sloane followed. "When will the trial be?" Sloane asked.

"In a month until then what will the four of you be doing?" Mr. Weasley asked. "My wife would love to meet my son's mate and her dragon."

'Do you want to do that my mum will want a wedding in a week.' Charlie said. 'She will rattle on about Grandkids and such.'

'That would be fine with me.' Sloane said. 'Enya?'

'It will be fine with me.' She said softly.

'What about you Ann?' Charlie asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Sure why not.' She said.

"We will go meet my rider's mother." Sloane said.

"Good then how about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sure." Enya said.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said and sat at his desk to do paperwork. The four walked out and onto the roof. The two dragons transformed and the riders got on.

'Where too?' Enya asked.

'Back to the job site.' Charlie said and the two dragons took off. Enya flying in the front and Sloane following. Enya and Sloane landed just outside the job site and the two humans got off.

'We will return here at noon. For now though we wish to be alone.' Sloane said.

'Very well.' Charlie said and the two dragons took off. The pair flew into the cave they had slept in last night. Sloane lit the peat which renewed itself with a magical charm.

'Thank you.' Enya said and curled up on the branches that served as a bed. She smiled as Sloane curled up next to her. Enya turned human and conjured up a set of blankets. Sloane also turned human and curled up under the blankets with Enya. He pulled her onto his lap and placed his chin on top of her head. She smiled and they sat that way for a time. Enya sighed.

'Why did you sigh?' Sloane asked.

'I'm happy. I found my mate and he is slightly more powerful than me. Just a few days ago I thought that I would never find my mate or any more of my people. I never expected to find my rider either.' She said. 'And now the people who hurt my family will pay.' She said her eyes flashing with hatred.

'Yes love but we must do it within the mortal's laws.' He said and kissed the top of her head.

'I know but I want to hurt them so bad. I can't look Mr. Weasley in the eye. He has drunk several potions with my family in them.' She said. 'I can't look Charlie in the eye either. His wand contains a heart string from my little sister.'

'It does?' he asked softly turning her in his arms so he could look her in the eye. She nodded slowly and he clutched her tight as she began to cry hard. She soon had soaked his shirt and he removed it as she stopped.

'How many people were you not able to look in the eyes?' he asked.

'All but Ann and the man I bit.' She said.

'Oh honey.' He said and held her tighter kissing the top of her head. She let out a whimper and snuggled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. They sat that way for a time before Sloane noted that Enya had fallen asleep. He smiled and conjured up a pillow. He lay down, on his side, his arms still wrapped around the women beside him. He stared at her for a time before falling asleep her sent in his nostrils. Enya woke up the next morning and looked at her mate. She was staring at his face when his eyes opened.

'So sleeping beauty awakens.' She said.

'So you think I'm beautiful?' he asked.

'Yes' Enya said. 'You are the most beautiful being I have ever had the fortune to look at.'

'Then you have never looked in a mirror.' He said and kissed her forehead.

Enya blushed and smiled. 'Thank you.' She said.

'It is nothing. You are my mate and the most beautiful being I have ever seen. You also smell wonderful.' He said.

'Is that how you knew?' she asked. 'By my scent?'

'Yes.' He said.

'Good I had bathed recently.' She said.

'You smell good no madder what.' He said and kissed her. 'Come hunting with me?'

'Certainly.' She said and crawled out from his arms. She then walked a short distance away and transformed. She then vanished the blankets and pillows. Sloane then turned into his dragon form and walked out of the cave. He took off and Enya followed quickly catching up to fly side by side.

'You fly fast for one so small.' He said.

'My wings are for a dragon of the size I would have been if I had gotten proper food in my final growing year, as are my feet.' She said. 'So I can fly very fast.'

'Want to race?' he asked.

'After we hunt' she said and began to circle a herd of deer.

'Shall we?' Sloane asked. Enya nodded then dived quickly spewing fire all the way. She downed two deer and began to tear into them. When she looked up Sloane was swallowing a deer and another waited on the ground. She smiled and walked over to him. By the time she reached him he had already swallowed the other one. She licked some blood off his face.

'Race now?' she asked.

'From the air or ground?' he asked.

'Ground.' She said. 'On the count of three. One two three.' She said and shot off. He followed but she pulled ahead. 'Meet you at the camp.' She said and put on a burst of speed.

She landed at the camp and waited for a full five minutes before he landed next to her. He was panting and she had barely broken a sweat. Enya smiled at him. 'You lost and you are far bigger than me. I am faster.' She said and stuck out her tongue.

'Oh shut up.' He said and scowled. She laughed and turned into a human. Sloane did also. The pair walked into the camp to talk. It was about noon the pair had slept most of the morning away. They found their riders chatting around the fire and turned human to join them.

'Hello' Enya said and put her hand on Ann shoulder. Ann jumped then breathed a sigh of relief. 'Did I scare you?'

'Yes now don't sneak up on me.' Ann said.

'Sorry.' Enya said and sat down next to Ann. Sloane sat on the other side of her.

"Now Ann aren't you going to introduce us to your friends and tell us how they got here?" A black haired woman asked.

"Sorry I am Fire and this is Strong. We flew in. We are both human dragons did Charlie and Ann tell you they were riders?" Enya asked.

"Yes but they said that the protector was Charlie's dragon and that Ann had the purple one. I am Jane by they way." The woman said.

"I am the purple one hence the purple hair and Strong's full name is Strong Protector." She said.

"So it's true then you are the purple one. Is it true what the prophet said then that the three wand makers murdered your family in front of you?" Jane asked.

"Yes they did. I was five at the time and playing. I was hiding in a bush from my older brother when they attacked." She said.

"What were you parent's names?" Jane asked.

"Dark Fire and Small Blaze. My brother was called Inferno and my sister was unnamed." She said and shed a few tears. "You knew them as the dark trio who fought in the war against the previous dark lord."

"You are related to all the dark trio?" A brown haired man asked.

"Yes I am." She said softly.

"And you expect me to believe that the dark trio was killed by three old wand makers?" he asked.

"That had been trained since birth in the method of killing human dragons. Those three between them have a death total of 20." She said. "With Olivander killing most of them. All the dragon's heart strings in there wands are from human dragons. If you test Charlie's wand you will find it contains three hearts strings one from each of the trio." She said. "You wand contains a drop of blood from my little sister." She said and looked at the ground. She cried lightly.

'Honey' Strong said and pulled her into his arms. Her face fell into his chest as she cried. 'We will get then and they will pay and then we will get back all the wands that contain your family.' He said. 'I promise.'

'I know you will.' She said and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you crying?" The brown haired man asked.

"Yes I am. I can't so much as walk into any place that wizards are without seeing someone who either used part of my family in a potion or has a wand with part of my family in it." she said. "I can't look my own mate's rider in the eye. I can't look his father in the eye either. I have found only three humans that I can look in the eye, Harry Potter, a man I bit, and Ann."

"You have met Harry Potter?" the man asked.

"Yes I have. We have spoken once when he was younger." She said.

"So you are really the purple one?" he asked.

"Yes I am did you not see the purple dragon take off yesterday or me fly over today?" she asked. "I am the only purple dragon alive. Marks killed the others."

"Who was that?" he asked.

-------------------

Thank you for reading and I hope you injoyed it. If not review, if you did review. It only takes a moment and lets me know what you like and what you don't I am a new author so I know very little.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for my first reviewer and so far only. Alphamech.

"My little sister and my mother." Enya said and hugged Sloane tighter. "There are traditionally at least two purple dragons around at a time. This is the first time in many centuries that there has only been one." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said. Enya gave a week smile.

"So Charlie what time are we going to meet your family?" Sloane asked.

"At three." He said. "Until then though you want to go flying?"

"You always did like to fly." Sloane said. "So how about it Little?"

"Don't call me little. I was six when I gave myself that name and it was only because a twist on my mum's name combined with my dad's. My name is Fire." She said. "And I would be happy to go flying with you." She said and began to walk to the edge of the camp.

"The broom shed is the other way." Someone said.

"I will fly under my own power thank you very much." She said and wings grew from her back. They were purple leathery dragon's hide wings. She took off and flew to the edge of camp and finished changing. She then waited for Ann. Ann hopped on her back and she took off. Charlie and Sloane were not far behind them.

"Race you to the mountain. First on there wins." Ann challenged.

"Oh you think you are fast?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" Ann said. "On the count of three. One two three go." She said and the two dragons shot off. Enya shot into the lead. Soon Charlie and Sloane were just a distant dot.

'You are really fast for such a small dragon.' Ann said.

'Yes my wings are the size of a normal dragon's. That means I can fly far faster because my wings are meant to lift a much larger dragon." Enya said. The pair landed on the mountain and Ann dismounted. Enya turned human and they sat on a bolder to wait.

"What is it like being able to fly?" Ann asked.

"Much like riding but you are far more in control and it is a lot more work. I like flying under my own power more than I do riding on a broom or another dragon." She said.

"I see why do you still have wings?" Ann asked.

"Oh I keep them out when Sloane is not around they act as a sort of shield." Enya said.

"Cool do they work on spells?" she asked.

"They are dragon's hide so of course they work. They work on everything that dragon's hide works on." She said.

'That's cool. Where are the guys?' she asked.

'Sloane is much slower than me. Let's go meet them so we can go to Charlie's parent's house.' She said and turned into a dragon. Ann mounted and the pair took off. They flew slowly back toward the camp. After about five minutes they met Charlie and Sloane.

'We won.' She said.

'I know.' Sloane said. 'On to Charlie's parent's house?'

'Yes but you have to lead because I don't know where it is.' She said. Charlie and Sloane turned around and flew toward the burrow. They landed outside the burrow and a woman with fire red hair ran out and hugged Charlie. She then hugged Ann and the two dragons as they turned human.

"Come in." The woman said.

"Yes mum." Charlie said and they walked into the house. Enya noted it was cluttered and a little rundown but had a homey feel to it. "This is Ann, her dragon Little Fire, and my dragon, Strong Protector." Charlie said. "This is Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. The black haired boy is Harry Potter. Now that introductions are over have seat." The four sat down, Enya in Sloane's lap and Ann in Charlie's.

"Hello nice to meet you." Enya said.

"Are you really the purple one or do you just like the color?" Fred asked.

"I am the purple one." She said.

"Wicked." The twins said in unison.

Enya and Sloane rolled their eyes in unison. 'Are all your family this weird?' Enya asked Charlie.

'Yes even Harry.' Charlie said.

'I am not weird.' Harry said.

'You are a dragon rider?' Ann asked.

'Yes his dragon was my brother.' She said. 'His parents were my parent's riders.'

"WHAT?" Harry asked.

"Yes you are a dragon rider, my brother's to be accurate. He spoke of you often. There was talk of you coming to live with us but the fact that we are dragons axed that and then my parents were killed. Your parents were dragon riders also. They were my parent's. I talked to you once when you were small. Then I realized that living with you would cause more problems then solved so I flew to Japan." she said.

"So I would have had a dragon. Where is he?" he asked.

"Dead he was killed by Olivander. He like the rest of my family was either sold on the black market or put into wands." She said and hugged Sloane tight.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled and stood up. "I will kill him."

"Harry sit down. Olivander will be tried and if found guilty will most likely be given over to Little Fire to with as she sees fit." Mr. Weasley said.

"He will die a most painful death. My anger has boiled for revenge for 15 years. My venom will kill him slowly and painfully." She said. "The strength of my venom depends on how I feel about a person. If I like you it feels good. If I am mad at you it can do anything from sting to kill. If I have had many years to brood over my anger you will die most slowly and painfully." She said. "Olivander, Smith, and Marks will die most painfully. I hate them with every fiber of my being. They killed all my family even my 3 month old little sister. They destined you to a life without a dragon and they made a female loose her mate before they even knew each other. They will pay I swear it. They will face the rage of the most powerful female in centuries."

"You are more powerful than your mum?" Bill asked.

"Yes far more. I am the destined one to bring my species back from the brink of extinction. I am the chosen one much like Harry I was chosen because I survived. There are not many of my people left. It is my destiny to get rid of the hunters." She said.

"So you are like the Harry Potter of the human dragons?" Ginny asked.

"Yes in a way and just like Harry I once hated it. I hated it that dragons loved me because I was to destroy the hunters. Now I am indifferent." She said. "It is my destiny and I get to get revenge against my family and my people."

"Hum interesting. So you knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Not very well. You and I share the same birthday. All I remember is my brother standing outside the window and the Dursley's and crying. Then he would go to Dumbledore and the Ministry but they would always say no he couldn't take you to raise you." She said. "And I remember that your mum had the most amazing smile. I would run around your house and run into things and your mum would smile down at me and laugh."

"Do you remember my dad?" he asked.

"All I remember is my dad often lamenting how he missed his rider." She said. "I am sorry I don't know more but I was five when my parents died."

"I understand it is amazing that you remember anything." He said. "You remember your brother wanting to take me from the Dursley's?" he asked.

"Yes he was there everyday and he would cry when they stuck you in the cupboard or made you do all the chores." She said. "He loved you very much and had already bonded with you slightly. Only as a brother though. The bond between dragon and rider is like that of best friends. You might have felt when he died. He died on your fifth birthday." She said.

"I have never really liked my birthday." He said.

"That might be why." She said. "But enough about my family."

"Alright now Charlie dear when are you and Ann planning on getting married. Oh we could make it a double wedding." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Dragons can't marry in a wizarding court. It is against your rules." Enya said.

"That sucks but when is the wedding Charlie dear?" she asked.

"Mum we haven't been together that long and you want us to plan our wedding?" He asked amazed.

"Yes I know as well as you do that you two are soul mates." She said. "And I will be dammed if you bond before you two marry."

"Fine but not until after the trial." Charlie said. "Other than that you women can plan it."

"Oh you are so helpful." Ann said and laughed.

'I will get you for that.' He said.

'oh fear the great Charlie unless you forget I can run faster than you and Fire can fly faster than Strong.' She said and stuck out her tongue. Charlie poked her and she squeaked and frowned.

'Stop talking in dragon I am the only one who can understand you.' Harry said. 'Besides the four of you.'

"Fine" Ann said. "Now about my wedding." She said with a smirk. She and Mrs. Weasley launched into a long discussion. Enya shook her head and began to talk to Harry about their family. Charlie launched into a discussion about quiditch with his brothers. Soon Mrs. Weasley dragged Ann into the kitchen so they could continue to talk well they finished dinner.

"Come into the kitchen the food is ready." Ann said and everyone got up. The Weasleys ran into the kitchen and sat down first along with Harry. Enya and Sloane sat down last between Charlie and Harry.

"Now dig in." Mrs. Weasley said and the food was passed around. Mrs. Weasley had cooked enough for a small army which in fact the Weasley family was the size of. Enya smiled not having been able to eat with a fork before. She struggled slightly with the silverware.

'Let me guess you have never used a fork and knife before?' Harry asked.

'No I am better with chopsticks though I lived in Japan with a muggle family for a time.' She said.

'Well then it's time you learned how to eat with a fork and knife.' Sloane said and started to help Enya. She smiled her thanks.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"The only time I have used a utensil to eat it was chopsticks. The only time I lived with mortals was for a short time in Japan. I lived with a family over there from the time I was six until I graduated Wizarding School at the age of 17." She said. "We used Chopsticks and no western utensils."

"Cool." Fred said. "So you lived with a Wizarding family?"

"No a muggle one. I was adopted by them when I was six after muggles found me and put me in an orphanage in Japan." She said. "It was fun my parents knew I was a dragon after I went to mahou gakkou which means Magic School."

"Cool so they let dragons into that school?" he asked.

"It is specific to magical creatures. They don't even attempt to find out what species you are so it is safe and you can tell them if you want but you don't have too." She said. "I only told my adopted parents. They died though not long after I graduated."

"I'm sorry." Sloane said and hugged her.

"That's alright." She said and smiled. "But I am hopeless with forks and knives." She said and using a wand she pulled out from a pocket turned her silverware into chopsticks. She promptly set about eating much faster than before.

"I thought you couldn't do mortal magic?" Fred asked.

"I can but I made my own wand out of my blood and scales." She said. "It is unique in all the world because it is the only wand I know of that has an outside of dragon hide."

"So the wand is made all from you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh." George said. There was a pause before the guys started talking about quiditch. Enya even had quite a few comments. She was quite good at Quiditch but the last time she played was in school and she had never used a broom.

"You really played on a team in your dragon form?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but only a fraction of my normal size." She said.

"Wow that's so cool. We can play after dinner. We have enough brooms for everyone if you and Sloane fly under your own power." Ron said.

"We would be a little short on people but that's fine. I will warn you though I am a wonderful seeker." She said.

"Good I will have some competition." Harry said.

"I will win I have been flying longer than I have been walking." She said.

"We shall see. I play pro." He said.

"Yes I would but stupid regulations. If you can fly under your own power you can't play pro quiditch." Enya said.

"Well dinner is done. Let's go play." Ron said.

"I am not going to play no way." Ann said.

"Then we have even teams." Ron said.

"Good now we'll go get the broom." Fred said and dragged George off. Everyone else but Mrs. Weasley and Ann went to the Quiditch pitch.

"Alright now we pick teams. Harry can be one captain and Fire the other because they are the seekers." Bill said.

"Alright Harry you pick first." Enya said.

"I pick Ron." He said.

The teams were as follows Harry, Ron, Charlie, Fred, and Percy were on a team. Harry was seeker, Ron keeper, Fred beater; Charlie and Percy were the chasers. Bill, George, Ginny, Sloane, and Enya were on the other team. Bill and Ginny were chasers, George beater, Sloane keeper, and Enya was seeker.

"Alright now everyone mount your brooms or change." Mr. Weasley said. The two dragons shifter and everyone else mounted there brooms. He released the Quiditch balls. Mr. Weasley counted to ten then yelled go throwing the Quaffle up in the air. Enya and Harry shot up to the top of the pitch. They scanned the pitch. Enya dived at the ground in a faint but Harry didn't fall for it. She got a bludger to follow her and tried to force it to smash into Harry but failed. It did distract him long enough for her to find the snitch though. She spotted it right behind him. She smiled as he dodged the bludger. She shot at him in what he thought was an attack. She then caught the snitch. She smiled and landed.

'I got it tell everyone.' She said holding the snitch aloft.

"She caught the bloody snitch and no one had even scored." Ron said.

"I am a dragon. We like our gold." She said as soon as she transformed. She still was in the air though with her wings. She landed and they retracted. "We do love shinny things. That is one of the few myths about us that the muggles got right." She said. "Our eyes are trained to focus in on shinny things. Our rider's eyes do too to some extent that is why Harry and Charlie are such good seekers because they are dragon riders."

"I knew there had to be some reason you were so good at finding the snitch." Ron said to Harry.

"Hey I didn't know I was a rider until an hour ago." He said. "You don't want me off the Chudley Cannons do you?"

"NO never." Ron said. "They haven't lost a game since they started you playing."

"I thought so." He said.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell anyone the ministry maintains that because you never bonded with your dragon you don't have any of the powers." She said. "They really know nothing about human dragons." Mr. Weasley glared at her. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I admit it we know nothing about human dragons but that is only because you never tell us anything." He said.

"That is for a reason. The last time we did that we developed an army of hunters. Ask Olivander for his books. He will tell you everything you need to know." She said.

"I will do that. You don't mind?" he asked.

"So long as you don't share with anyone else outside of the ministry. I don't care. I don't want new families of hunters to grow. I would recommend taking all the books from Olivander, Marks, and Smith. That way their children won't learn hunting from them." She said.

"I will do that." He said. "Do there books have the way to kill you?"

"Yes." She said. "I will be taking that out though and only the minister will know. I won't have the minister after you training up an army of hunters." She said.

"Fine that is agreeable." He said.

"Thank you." Enya said. "Now shall we play again?" she asked.

"This time you can't be seeker. Charlie will be." He said.

"Alright. I will go on Harry's teem as Chaser but I suck." She said.

"Fine." Harry said and the switch was made. The game began once again. Enya caught the Quaffle and threw it to Percy. He caught it and threw it into the goal. She smiled. The Quaffle went to Bill. They headed to the goal but were hit with a bludger. Percy caught the Quaffle but promptly dropped it. Enya swooped in and grabbed it.

"How do you fly so fast?" Bill asked.

"Her wings are twice that a dragon her size needs. That is how she is normal sized also." Charlie said and dived. Harry ignored him and flew around the stadium. Harry grabbed the snitch from the far right of the pitch.

"Caught it." he shouted.

"Drat." Charlie said and they landed. The two dragons turned into humans with wings.

"Why don't you guys play like that?" Ginny asked.

"We fly rather slow in this form. The wings are more of a protection than a way of flight. They are dragon's hide so they repel spells." She said. "Also I only grew them when I found my mate."

"Oh" Ginny said. They walked into the house everyone carrying their own broom except for the two dragons who had their wings folded behind themselves. The pair walked into the house and Mrs. Weasley screamed at the pairs wings.

"Mum calm down that's normal for human dragons." Charlie said. "They are fine." She said.

"Alright then I will take your word for it." she said. "Can I touch them?"

"Certainly." Enya said and walked over to Mrs. Weasley. She unfolded one wings slightly. Mrs. Weasley reached out to touch it.

"It's dragon's hide." She said amazed.

"Well duh I am a dragon." Enya said. "It is a protection for me. Like a shield." She said.

"Sorry forgot." Mrs. Wesley said.

"Don't worry I don't act like most people think dragons do." She said. "I have manners." She said. 'Unlike my mate.' She said and Japanese. Sloane punched her in the arm. Mr. Weasley laughed. 'You understand me?' she asked in Japanese.

'Yes I speak Japanese.' He said. Her face fell.

"Drat." Enya said and took off running. Sloane ran after her.

"What did she say?" Fred asked.

"She insulted Strong in Japanese. She thought no one else could understand them judging by her reaction. I would bet she is screwed if he catches her." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hey she's my ride home." Ann said. "Don't hurt her too bad Strong." She called after the running dragons.

"Thanks for the help." Enya said as she ran out the door. She turned dragon and took to the air. She smirked and flew up slightly. She easily dodged him as he lunged at her.

'We are just about equal.' She said in Dragon.

'I know but I am still stronger.' He said and tried to grab her again.

'I am faster though.' She said and dodged. They went on like this for about 15 minutes. The Weasleys had gathered to watch the two dragons bicker.

"Won't someone see them?" Ginny asked.

Review please even if it is just saying the story is good or it stinks


End file.
